Shattered Destiny
by Riot4
Summary: What happens if Voldemort made Wormtail kidnap Harry and ended up raising him as a son   I stink at summaries Dark Harry fic ON HOLD because of writers block
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Destiny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it is all J.K.s **

**A/N: This is my first story so please bear with me and I know dark Harry has been done before but I plan on trying to make this different, please reviews are appreciated, **

**Betrayal **

"Wormtail" hissed Lord Voldemort.

"Y-yes master" Wormtail stuttered.

"We have a change of plan" Voldemort told Wormtail.

"Instead of me going to the Potters, you will bring the boy to me"

"B-but master, me?" Wormtail looked confused now.

"Yes you, you will bring the boy to the location I give you" Voldemort hissed.

"W-when master"

"By Halloween night, this is your last chance Wormtail" Voldemort said looking out the window at the full moon.

'Its creepy how much he looks like James' thought Lily Potter. 'At least he's got my eyes'.

Lily Potter was sitting in the living room of her home in Godrics Hallow with her son Harry Potter. "Who are you waiting for sweetie" Lily asked her son who was staring intently at the door, Lily already new who Harry was waiting for but was trying to get him to say his first words. Harry just giggled.

"Are you waiting for daddy"

Harry just giggled some more.

"Come on Harry, can you tell me who your waiting for" Lily asked again.

Harry just giggled some more.

"I'm home" James Potter said after closing the door.

Harry tried to get out of his mothers grasp but couldn't. "How my little man" James said taking Harry away from Lily. "James, Harry's not a man he's still a boy" Lily said getting up and hugging James.

"I know, but calling him boy sounds like where scolding him" James told his wife, "Oh Padfoot and Wormtail are coming over today."

"Are they staying for dinner as well" Lily asked.

"When does Padfoot never stay" James joked "But yes both of them are staying."

"James can you get Harry his Hippogriff toy" Lily asked.

"Sure, Accio Hippogriff toy" James said pointing his wand at the ceiling, after that a stuffed hippogriff came whizzing down the stairs and James caught it, "Haven't lost my quidditch skill" James said giving Harry his toy.

After that Lily put Harry down to make dinner while James went upstairs to get changed out of his Auror robes.

Half-hour later James and Lily where waiting for Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew "Where are they, they said they'd be here ten minutes ago" James told Lily.

"What about your two way mirror" Lily asked.

"Tried that it wouldn't work" James told her.

"Maybe there in trouble, do you think we shou-" Lily was interrupted by a knock at the door.

James quickly picked Harry up and gave him to Lily motioning for her to go to the other room, while he took out his wand and went to the door.

Lily herd him mutter a spell to let him see who was at the door, and a minute later she herd Sirius's bark like laugh and came out of her hiding spot to see James Sirius and Peter walking in to the living room.

"Hi Sirius Peter" Lily greeted them.

"Lily" Sirius said before hugging her.

"Hi Lily" Peter said looking jumpy.

"Pete you ok" James asked noticing how jumpy he was.

"Ya, just a long day" Peter replied.

"Long day, tell me about, ministry hasn't sent us on a mission for so long just giving us paper work" Sirius answered Lily's confused look.

"Well dinners ready" Lily told the men before heading into the dining room.

By the end of dinner Harry was fast asleep in his high chair while James and Sirius talked, Pater just fidgeting in his chair and Lily washed the dishes.

"Lils you should take Harry up to his room" James told his wife.

"Ok" Lily said before taking Harry out of his high chair and going upstairs and going to his room. She laid Harry in his crib before kissing him and saying good night.

When she got back downstairs she felt her heart break James was sprawled on the floor with a puddle of blood forming around him while Sirius was laying unconscious on the floor. She forgot about the third person that was with them because she had wiped out her wand and was trying to revive them when she herd a faint "Stupefy" and she fell unconscious on top of her husband.

Peter was tear stricken by the time he stunned his best friends wife he muttered an 'I'm sorry' before heading out of the kitchen and up to Harry's bedroom and opened the door, when he went to the crib and picked Harry up and fled the house. He ran outside of the wards on the Potters house and apparatted to the location his master had given him.

"When he got there he saw his master waiting for him, "M-master I have b-brought Harry this is Harry" Peter told Voldemort.

"Good, you didn't mess this up Wormtail" Voldemort hissed "Now put him here" Voldemort gestured to the stone table in front of him.

Peter quickly put Harry on the table before stepping back and closing his eyes, he saw a green light and said to himself "I'm sorry Harry" and then there was darkness.

**A/N: So the first chapter is done please review and I promise the chapters will get way longer so again please review **

**Recommendations: **

**The Boy who Died by DracoLovers of Tommorrow: Great fic a twist in the dark Harry universe In Progress **

**The Darkness Within by Kurinoone: great dark Harry fic and the inspiration for this fic it is the first of a trilogy Complete **

**Please review next chapter will probably be out next week**

**Wolfsbane7 out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**The Dark Prince**

_14 years later_

It had been 14 years since Harry had been kidnapped, and a lot had happened, the Potters now had another son named Alex who was 13 now, they had moved from there house in Godrics Hallow to Potter Manor. But a lot of things stayed the same, the heart break of losing Harry was still large and the traitor Pettigrew was still alive.

Right now Lily was packing her trunk for the journey back from Hogwarts (she was Charms professor).

'Should I floo back home or take the train' Lily was wondering as she finished packing. 'I think the train'

So Lily levitated her trunk down to the entrance hall and out to the grounds and to the train that would be departing soon.

'I wonder if Harry would have loved Hogwarts' was Lily last thought before boarding the express.

A glint of silver was the last thing Evan Parker saw before he was dead.

'Pathetic' the murder a boy around the age of 14 thought before kicking the dead body. 'I can't believe father let wimps like this become death eaters' the boy thought before aparateing to his home.

The boy walked to the great oak doors at the end of the hallway he had just aparated, made sure his silver mask was on before opening the doors.

He saw his father Lord Voldemort and a few death eaters in the hall when he went in "Ah, Prince was the mission a success" Voldemort asked using his nickname because the death eaters in the hall did not know his identity and his father wanted it to stay that way.

"Yes father Parker is dead" the Prince said before walking to his throne beside his father.

"You are dismissed" Voldemort told his followers.

Once the death eaters left he took off his mask and startling emerald eyes came into view. "Did Parker put up a fight Harry" Voldemort asked.

Harry snorted before answering "He was pathetic as the rest of them" Harry answered.

"Yes good, Harry I wanted to give you something" Voldemort said before taking a pendent with a snake on it out of his robes, "This is Slytherins pendant and a horcrux, I presume you know what a horcrux is?" Voldemort asked.

"Part of your soul's in it" Harry replied.

"Correct, I want you to have it"

"Really" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, the other five I have made are hidden and the seventh is me"

"Thank you father"

"Now you should rest I have a new assignment for you tomorrow"

"Bye father"

With that Harry got up put his mask in place and left the hall to his wing in Riddle manor.

'Why would Dumbledore host an Order meeting this late at night' Lily Potter thought furiously. 'And on the first day back'

Lily Potter and James Potter where right now quickly getting ready to floo to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters at 3:50 a.m. because Dumbledore was calling an emergency meeting.

When they flooed to number 12 Grimmauld Place Lily and James where the last to arrive, they took there seats next to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin before Dumbledore started. "Ah, now that everyone is here we can begin."

"I called this meeting because it has come to my attention, that countless Death Eaters are being murdered by an unknown cause."

"Why does it bother you, it's a good thing there murdered" some one form the group of Order members stated.

"Yes Mad-Eye it may be a good thing for us but, an unknown helper can still be dangerous, and why does Voldemort try not to let his men die" Dumbledore continued.

"What I presume is Voldemort is calling the attacks, but is not the one killing."

"It's probably his Death Eaters then" Mad-Eye said.

"No, the style of the murders is different, Voldemort and his Death Eaters use the killing curse, whoever's murdering these people is using muggle weapons and regular curse, only some of the curse's he uses are dark art."

"So you think Voldemort has an assassin" this time it was Sirius who spoke up.

"That is my theory, also we can tell he works alone" Dumbledore said.

"How are you sure" James was the one to ask this.

"I was informed by are spy, but he dose not know who it is only a select few do" Dumbledore answered.

"Are spy has seen him but he always wears a silver mask when others are present. He also know the Dark Prince as every one calls him is close to Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, and he calls Voldemort father and is a boy around fifth teen now" Dumbledore told the Order, this earned a few gasps.

"So if we can catch one of them, Malfoy and my cousin I mean then we can lure him out" Sirius said.

"No need for that Sirius, I have a plan and another spy sent to Voldemort, It all will depend on her, She will be the one who will bring this Prince and once she has him she will portkey here."

"How will she portkey with all the protection spells." Lily asked.

"The portkey is special it will bring her and the assassin here to this room, then he will be captured, you all may go now" Dumbledore said before getting up and leaving the room.

"Do you really think this assassin is Voldemort's son" Lily asked her husband, Sirius and Remus.

"No, I bet he kidnapped the child, he must have thought he had potential to do his bidding" James answered her.

"Lets get home before Alex wakes up and thinks we left him" Lily said getting floo powder.

"That was one time Lily and it was and accident" James said exasperated

"Ya one time I think it was five!" Lily snapped, "Bye Sirius, Bye Remus" Lily said before flooing back to Potter Manor.

"She got you there Prongs" Sirius said.

"Thank you captain Obvious, Bye Moony, Bye Captain Obvious" James said before getting some floo powder.

"Hey, its Mr. Obvious to you" Sirius said smiling.

"Bye guy" and with that James flooed back home.

**A/N: Ya I know I said this would be up in a few weeks but I just couldn't wait and I remembered I wouldn't be near computer next week so here is yay so next chapter will be up next next week or I may surprise you again.**

**P.S. Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**This is going to be an all Harry chapter**

**Ophelia Lestrange **

The next day when Harry woke up he could feel something different, there was someone in his room.

Harry quickly located where he put his wand last night and rolled over to face it pretending to be asleep.

He strained his ears to locate where the person in his room was and found out they where on the other side searching his desk.

This confused Harry he had nothing in his desk except his assignment, he put this thought to the back of his head.

He quickly rolled off his bed grabbing his wand he saw that the person in his room was a girl about his age, She looked over at Harry saw that he was rolling off his bed and had his wand quickly wiped out her wand and cast the first spell that came to mind "**Stupefy!" **

The red jet of light came out of her wand but Harry was already on the floor, Harry quickly got to his feet and yelled "petrificus totalus" the white jet of light left Harry's wand and hit the girl in the gut, her arms and legs snapped together and she lost balance and fell face first.

Harry quickly got some black robes on and his silver mask, and levitated the girl all the way to his fathers throne room, when he got in he saw Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy at his fathers side.

"Ah, so you have met Ophelia" his father smirked. "This is different then how I suspected."

"What was this girl doing in my room, father" Harry snapped.

"Her first mission Harry" his father replied, "Harry meet Ophelia Lestrange your new partner".

"W-what, no way father, no way" Harry said shocked. "I always work alone".

"Yes, I know but Ophelia here has been training under her mother for now, I saw her spell work and thought, she would be a good partner to Harry." Voldemort replied calmly.

"But father.." Harry started.

"No buts Harry, now take off the body bind and show her, her room" Voldemort interrupted.

"When I asked you why she was in my room you said she was on her first mission, what did you mean by that" Harry asked still not taking the body bind off.

"She was to pick her first assignment, I take it you she failed." Voldemort replied.

"Yes father"

"Very well, you passed and she failed."

"How did I pass" Harry asked.

"Your hearing test was today, did you forget" Voldemort replied.

"Oh ya," Harry said before pointing his wand at Ophelia and removing the curse.

"About time" Ophelia said standing up. "I'm Ophelia Lestrange, but you can call me Oh"

"Ok, Hello Oh I'm Harry Marvolo" Harry replied.

"Why are you telling her that Harry, she's your partner she ought to know your real name" Voldemort told Harry.

"Fine, I'm Harry _Potter_" Harry said 'potter' with disgust.

Harry could have sworn Oh's eyes went wide for a second but waved that thought aside, "Come on I'll show you your room." Harry said leaving the hall.

Oh followed Harry to his wing in Riddle Manor to a new room with Oh's name carved in the door, "Here you are get settled and we will begin an assignment later" Harry snapped at her before going back to his room to grab some of his other assassin weapons and putting them into his robes.

When he left his room he went to his fathers throne room and saw his father talking to Oh.

"Harry, you and Ophelia will be going on an assignment right away" Voldemort said when he spotted Harry.

"Who is the target" Harry asked and to his surprise Oh answered "Nymphadora Tonks"

"Isn't she in that Order Dumbledore made" Harry asked.

"Yes and she is a Metamorphmagus, so she would be a great loss in there ranks" Voldemort answered.

"Very well father, we will leave right away" Harry replied then added "do you have everything you need" to Oh.

"Yes lets leave, I have the location right here" Oh said before handing him a piece of paper.

"An apartment near the ministry" Harry said to himself, before Harry and Oh left.

Harry lead Oh to the apparition point before aparateing to the apartment building. Harry and Oh went inside and to the elevator up to Tonks's apartment when they got there Harry waved his hand and the door was blasted off the hinges, "Do you always do that" Oh asked Harry, Harry just ignored her and went in.

When he got in the room no one was there "that's different, usually people want to know what the noise is" Harry said to Oh.

"Well that's because your targets don't usually know your coming" snarled a voice behind him.

Harry turned around and saw fifteen wands pointed at him "Fifteen to two I don't see how that's fair" Harry replied calmly.

"Well its actually sixteen to one Marvolo" Oh said pointing her own wand at him.

Before Harry could react sixteen stunners came his way and he was knocked unconscious being thrown against the wall with the power in the stunner…

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I just couldn't add anything else. So you are also thinking 'what u said another week before a update' well the business I had that wouldn't allow me to update was moved to a later date (next month) I would also like to tell you I will be starting another book and that will be updating along with Shattered Destiny it is a time travel one and I know time travel has been down before but also has dark Harry so just to tell you about that It will most likely be out soon so be sure to read it. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Harry?**_

"I cant believe that plan worked" Sirius Black exclaimed when the sixteen wizards and Harry got back to headquarters.

"Ya I know, and I cant believe they trusted me that fast" Oh said brightly,

"Well you are Bellatrix's daughter, but I thought she disowned you" Tonks told the two.

"I put up a great act in front of my mother and showed her a made up memory" Oh answered.

The trio was in Sirius's room with Harry knocked out on the bed. "Black, is the assassin in here" came the gruff voice of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

"Ye Mad-eye" Sirius answered.

"Good now lets see who are guest is, renervate" Moody said pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry woke up and his eyes darted around the unfamiliar room, then the events from before came back to his mind and he thought furiously 'I've been captured'. His eyes then landed on Oh "You traitor" he spat at her.

"Actually Marvolo I'm not a traitor I've always been on the light side" she replied coldly.

"Well now that your up lets see the face your hiding under that mask" Moody said getting Harry's attention.

Harry glared and tried moving to find him being held done with ropes, Moody reached over and took off his mask making Sirius gasp "Harry" Sirius croaked.

"Of Corse, I have to be unmasked in front of you" Harry spat coldly.

"you should be nicer assassin, these are your last day outside of a cell in Azkaban" Moody said kicking Harry in the ribs.

"Throw me into Azkaban my father will be there the next day to break me out" Harry replied.

Just then James walked in saying "Moody, Dumbledore wants the assassin down in the kitchen…" James abruptly stopped his sentence seeing his son on the bed "Harry" James managed before fainting.

"Black revive Potter I'll take the assassin here, Lestrange go wait in your room" Moody told the other two before levitating Harry down to the kitchen.

"Ah, Alistor, bring him over here…" Dumbledore was interrupted by a gasp "Harry" a Lily Potter said before she to fainted.

Muttering broke louse after that, everyone was saying 'Harry the Harry Potter' or 'I thought he was dead'.

"Remus revive Lily and Mad-eye bring Harry up here" Dumbledore said.

XoX

While all this was happing the Potters second son Alex was sitting in his room with his best friend Ginny her brothers and her brother Ron's friend Hermione. Hermione was reading a book while the rest where planning a prank on the order. "No Fred we cant do that here instead of that lets try this" Alex was saying before they heard a scream. "Bloody hell" Gorge before the group went out the door, what they saw was unusual Mad-eye was dragging a boy up the steps and two a room before throwing him in and magically locking the door. "Who was that" Ginny said she had seen his eyes and they reminded her of someone.

"Here let me check" Alex said before taking out the map of Grimmauld Place.

On the map he saw the room moody had thrown the boy into and saw the dot pacing the name was what was unusual Harry Potter, "Who's Harry Potter" Ron asked.

"I don't know, Dad said we where the last Potters." Alex replied.

They decided to ask during dinner and put off the prank until tomorrow. An hour later Mrs. Weasley came and told the group that dinner was ready, when they got there they sat in silence until Alex decided to ask "Dad, who's Harry Potter" all the adults looked shock.

"Where did you here that name Alex' his Dad asked.

"The map Uncle Siri gave me, we heard a screm and went out to see what it was saw Moody dragging a boy into a room then looked at the map and saw that it was a Harry Potter he's a cousin right." Alex was getting worried, why where they shocked it must be a cousin it must be.

"Uh, Alex, Harry Potter isn't your cousin Harry Potter is your brother" his dad replied.

Alex who was expecting it to be a cousin was shocked and did what a lot of people would do if they found out they had a long lost brother, Alex Potter fainted.

**A/N: The potters are fainting a lot. Ok so your wondering I said this was discontinued well I just couldn't live with the guilt I am making a good story then 3 chapters later I say its discontinued, well I will be working on it but the updates will be a little slow so bear with it please**

**Review please and thank you**


End file.
